The Search
by ShadoutCarver
Summary: Harry wants to do something for Bob
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Search 1/2 Author: ShadoutCarver TV verse  
Disclaimer: Dresden Files belongs to Jim Butcher  
and Scifi Channel who threw it away anyway so :p  
Summary: Harry searches for a way to help Bob

Part 1 - Harry

I watch him - my mentor, my old tutor, my friend. He's full of sarcasm and wit He has a tongue that could put surgical scalpels to shame. He was my rock after my father died and my Uncle brought me to his cold and lonely mansion. My untouchable rock.

He is an ancient ghost who became my teacher after I was left orphaned. No one knows how long he's been dead. Certainly five hundred years at least. He wasn't young when the high council killed him, assuming the white-haired just over middle age aspect he wears is what he looked like at the time of his death. How old is he? Six, seven hundred years? A thousand? He isn't saying. He never tells me much about himself – and I think he's told me more than he has any previous owner of his skull.

I watch him, as I have since my uncle introduced us. His approval or disapproval can still affect me. I am an adult now, and the owner of his skull, and he obeys me (for the most part) but he still grades my work. He can still cut or praise with his words alone and his voice can cause me pain or pride.

I watch him, as he flashes smiles, sneers or stands stiff in indignation. As he concentrates on one of his equations or one of my problems. He'll pace and think aloud. He'll badger me, prod me, and become snide out of sheer frustration when I ignore his warnings of danger. He's almost always right, of course.

Sometimes he stops, though. His face grows slack and he'll stare into nothingness. I watch him, and it's obvious he is not with me. It can last for seconds or minutes. When he returns... when he returns, I see the pain. Soul searing pain that takes my breath away. It hurts me to watch and I can only imagine what my friend feels. I don't delude myself that I can imagine it well.

I will find a way. What the council did is wrong. Hrothbert of Bainbridge may have been steeped in black magic and greatly feared in his lifetime. What he did when his beloved Winifred died – several times – crossed the line. He may have deserved execution. He may even have deserved some time spent as a spirit bound to earth; but no one can dispense eternal justice. No human or group of humans can dictate the eternal fate of a soul. The High Council went too far. They crossed the line themselves.

I will find a way. I will find a way to free my friend. I will find a way end his pain and send his soul on. No matter what I have to do, or where I have to go; if it takes the rest of my life. If I have to do it from the other side of the grave – I will find a way.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Search 2/2 Author: ShadoutCarver TV verse  
Disclaimer: Dresden Files belongs to Jim Butcher and  
Scifi Channel who threw it away anyway so :p  
Summary: Harry searches for a way to help Bob

Part 2 - Bob

I'm not sure what Harry Dresden is up to. It isn't like him to be secretive. It worries me. He is still taking cases for the Chicago Police department, of course, and from private clients. Those don't worry me nearly as much as his new quixotic crusade. I know that's what it is, or why would he afraid to tell me?

The man is a full grown adult, with no higher education beyond what I teach him. He gave away the fortune his Uncle left him. I suppose I understand that but at least he could have kept enough to buy a residence instead of having to scramble for rent money every month.

Not that I care, of course, I am comfortable inside my own skull. I do like a good library though, and a well stocked laboratory makes things so much easier. How am I supposed to teach Harry the more subtle aspects of advanced magic if he can barely afford basil?

I hope he isn't dabbling in the black. I don't like the looks of some of the books he's been bringing home. Not that he lets me get much of a look at them. He brings them from where ever he finds them and never allows me near them.

Foolish boy. What does he think he can accomplish?

Finding out what he is up to horrifies me.

He thinks he can free me. He's been trying to find out how to free my soul from this eternal curse. I should have guessed. I cannot allow him to do this, it would take his LIFE. It doesn't matter, though. I say no, the price is too high. I scream no, I cannot bear the cost. I outright beg, crying. Harry will not listen to me. Stubborn fool.

He is so proud of himself. He is downright happy – even if he'll die in the process!

I think maybe he finally sees the pain in my face because he pauses and lets me see the research and the spells he's written down.

This is why he should not work alone. There is another way, a way he did not see. I show him. I still don't like it. I hope he doesn't do it, but at least this won't kill him.

He still ignores my objections. He is determined to cast these spells. It will take a while, many of the ingredients are expensive. Then, whenever he finally does die, the curse will be broken and I will be able to move on.

The more ponder the idea the more it grows on me. I am relieved I will not survive Harry's death. The pain would be unbearable. He's the only person in a thousand years who has ever given me hope.


End file.
